Method to Relaxation
by EclareBelievr
Summary: Eli and Clare have a postponed wedding , but when Eli gets stressed about trying to give Clare her dream wedding, how can he relax? OneShot


i looked in the mirror and I felt pretty confident that after tonight, he's going to feel way more relaxed. I had on a really short, strapless, black dress on with silver pumps on. Eli has been working really long hours and I felt like he didn't really know how much he was appreciated. He got a 2nd job so he could get more money so I could have the dream wedding I've always wanted.

Eli proposed to me 3 months ago and every time i look at my ring (more like a rock!) I get the same feeling telling me that he is the one. Now that may seem like I'm a gold digger, but I'm not, because eli and I both know that he not the richest of them all, but I could care less. I love this man and I will love him till the day I die.

I told Eli to try and come home early tonight, after a lot I convincing, he asked his boss and he told him that since it was a Friday he would let him. Eli's parents bought us a little studio apartment as our engagement present. It's really small but for the two of us it was perfect.

I had dinner already out and I was just waiting for the love of my life to come home. I lit the candles and dimmed the lights. Then I heard the keys getting jingled in the door knob and I knew it was show time! I leaned against the table and tried to look really sexy, I think I did a good job cause when eli walked in the door he dropped all of his stuff and was frozen.

"Hey baby" I walked over to him and gave him a really passionate kiss. "Heyy..What is all this?" he looked so confused but once he saw the food on the table he practically ran and sat down and chowed down!

"Well you've been stressed lately, so I thought that we could have a sexy night. Just you and me and NOT the computer or phone" as I said this I took his phone (a.k.a his 2nd fiancé) out of his packet and stuffed it into my bra. "You think that's going to stop me Clare?" "Well it should, anyways I thought we could maybe break in the new apartment?" "Definitely!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Damn, that was some good eatin'" haha well then I guess itll be me and the delivery guy's little secret that I didn't cook the food. "Ya it was good"

"Do we have desert?" Here we go…"That would be in our bedroom..." "well than let's go!" he grabbed my arm, but before he did anything else ,I stopped him

"Noo you don't! You can do the dishes and then ill repay the favor later. When your done come in okay?" "Alright boss!" "Yea remember that once were married!" I yelled as I was walking into out bedroom.

Once the door shut I quickly grabbed the VictoriaSecret bag that I hid in my dresser. i bought a sheer black lingerie set with red trimming on it. I have to say it is very sexy. I lit some more candles around our room and spread red rose petals everywhere. It was so romantic! I dimmed the lights and as if on cue Eli came in the room.

"You like?" "Very much…" he walked towards me and I didn't care about anything else but him. As he reached me he cupped my butt and lifted me up so my legs were strangling his waist and my hands were cupping his face. It was intense we probably y knocked a lot of things down. We were crazy, out lips were kissing each other's so hard and our tongues were in sync. He laid me on the bed and we were stripping each other down. Once we were bare he lifted the thin sheet over us and we had amazing hard core sex!

When we were done we just laid there talking about our wedding. It was probably one of the most perfect nights of my life."So when would you even want to have it?" "Probably in the spring, why?" "well, because I think we have enough money to start planning it" I sat up and hugged him so tight "Seriously?" he just nodded"Ahh sweetie thank you soo much. We'll have the best wedding ever, I promise" "oh I have no doubt honey, just promise me that it won't be super girly?" "Oh God no! but it will be beautiful." 'Whatever you want, I think we'll be covered"

Now I sort of felt bad that he had to get another job. Why didn't I? "Babe, I just wanted to thank you for getting enough money for the wedding. Also for my ring, I'm obsessed with it!" "Sweetheart, it was my pleasure I love you. As long as you're happy, I'll do whatever" "I love you too, so much. I can't wait to become your wife." "Me too, I want you to be Clare Goldsworthy already!" "Ha, wait like 2 months and you can say goodbye to Edwards!"

We just laid there in peaceful silence…WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!


End file.
